Yūya Tomita
}} |kanji = 富田 友哉 |romaji = Tomita Yūya |age = |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = |family = |occupation = Shopkeeper of Tomitaya Chairman of Sumiredōri Shopping District |manga = Chapter 35 |anime = Episode 1 (Cameo) Episode 17 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Shinji KawadaShokugeki no Soma episode 17 credits Mark X Laskowski (English)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-The-Second-Plate/side-by-side/ }} is the chairman of the Sumiredōri Shopping District and the 2nd generation owner of Tomitaya. Appearance Yūya has a rather weak appearance and wears spectacles. Personality Being the young heir of the Tomita Bento Shop and the chairman of the Sumiredōri Shopping District, Yūya is one of Sōma Yukihira's many neighbors who inspired Sōma's values. Despite his high position in the neighborhood, Yūya is a soft-spoken and timid person. He is easily outspoken by others. Because of his weak and spineless attributes, Yūya isn't a popular figure in the neighborhood and often becomes the subject of teasing from his peers in the district. However, when good news comes to Yūya's ears, he will become hyperactive and do whatever he can to maintain the morale and status of the neighborhood. Unfortunately, if his efforts and ideas do not bear fruit, he will return to being timid. History --TBA-- Plot At Restaurant Yukihira Main article: Introduction Arc Yūya was part of the audience that speculated the 489th cooking duel between Sōma Yukihira and Jōichirō Yukihira. In the end, Mayumi Kurase declared that Jōichirō was the winner. After a hearty meal, Yūya left the restaurant. Unfortunately, this was his last patronage at Restaurant Yukihira as Jōichirō closed his restaurant for a couple years to work overseas while Sōma transferred to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. The Karaage Wars Main article: Karaage Wars Arc In the one-day-only reopening of Restaurant Yukihira for the first time since the Yukihira family's departure and Sōma's homecoming, Yūya is among the customers to dine in the restaurant. However, that did not ease his heart as he lamented over a bad day, much to Sōma's concern. After finally being eased with Sōma's tea, Yūya tell Sōma about bad news in the neighborhood: the nearest shopping complex had reopened its business and the neighborhood's business was subjugated by the retail shop known as the Mozuya. To assist Sōma in taking on the rival business, Yūya decided to join the trio by wearing a suspicious disguise to enter the Mozuya, much to the trio's speechless reaction. However, his attempt at assistance backfired as his disguise was busted by Kinu Nakamozu. Kinu then heavily insulted him for his incompetence. which resulted in the neighborhood's bad business, thus giving Mozuya a chance to subjugate the neighborhood. Nevertheless, Yūya was defended by Sōma while he witnessed Sōma's wise-cracking retaliation ignited by Kinu's unseen temper, along with the rivalry between Sōma and the Mozuya. On the next day, Yūya was invited by Sōma to discuss how to make the best Karaage to bring the neighborhood back in the game. After listening to the good news, Yūya became fired up. As he finished his idea, Yūya presented his Karaage Onigiri to the kids. His idea, however, gave Sōma an unexpected eureka moment as he thought about a portable Karaage becoming the newest trend in the marketplace. Yūya was given the task to create the promotion flyers by Sōma. Though he told Sōma that the flyer progress would take at least a week for production, he rushed himself to complete the task. In a matter of three days, Sōma's Karaage idea began to draw large crowds to Sumiredōri, all who had heard of the shopping district's newest Karaage sensation, the Sumire Karaage Roll. Sōma noticed Kinu who had come to personally investigate the cause of the sudden sharp drop in sales at Mozuya. Sōma explained to her that the Karaage Roll was just a focal point of the shopping district, but the businesses around built off of the attention of the roll, cooperating and harmonizing off its success. Kinu realized that Sōma almost single-handedly revived the district's business. That night, just before Sōma returned to Tōtsuki, he asked Mayumi if she would work with Yūya to make the Karaage Roll in his absence. Trivia *Yūya's weak personality is often compared with Kanichi Konishi's in the manga. *Yūya made an early debut in the first episode of the anime adaptation - he did not appear in the manga until Chapter 35. *Yūya's voice actor, Shinji Kawada, also voices Kanichi Konishi in the anime. References zh:富田友哉 es:Yūya Tomita Category:Characters Category:Male Characters